Almost lover
by Dragonflyswings
Summary: Malfoy no deja de mirarte" me dije Luna, y entonces yo lo miré intensamente para ver si así me dejaba tranquila, pero lo que no tenía previsto era el nerviosismo que sus ojos me hicieron sentir.¿desde cuando malfoy causaba ese efecto en mi?
1. Chapter 1

todos los personajes que puedan reconocer no me pertenecen, no busco ganar dinero de esot, sólo reviews xD

***.*.*.***

Una vez más me encontraba sentada en el gran comedor escuchando, o mejor dicho, aparentando escuchar el discurso de comienzo de año, pero las circunstancias eran tan diferentes a los años anteriores...todo había cambiado tanto, y pareciera que habían transcurrido siglos desde la última vez que estuve allí. Ahora para empezar Minerva McGonagall era la nueva directora de Hogwarts, y a pesar de lo que digan ciertos alumnos, creo que un poco de disciplina después de los acontecimientos ocurridos el año anterior, no nos venían para nada mal. McGonagall seria perfecta para el cargo de directora.

A mi lado se encontraba Hermione, quien había decidido terminar sus estudios a diferencia de Harry y Ron quienes lograron ingresar a la academia de Aurores por habernos salvado a todos de Voldemort. Herms podría haber hecho lo mismo, pero la chica amaba los estudios y prefirió terminarlos correctamente, por lo que ahora ambas estábamos en nuestro último año. Siempre me había llevado bien con Hermione, no era mi mejor amiga (ese puesto lo ocupa Luna) pero he compartido muchas cosas con ella y le tengo mucho cariño, así que cursar mi último año en Hogwarts con ella, me parecía fantástico.

Sinceramente estar en mi último año me hacía sentir muy ilusionada, sabía que este año sería diferente y uno de los mejores. Por un lado, ya no tenía a ninguno de mis hermanos a mi lado vigilando cada movimiento y cada paso que daba, lo cual sin duda me daba un sentimiento de libertad sumamente placentero. Y por otro lado, tenia a Harry, por fin estábamos juntos, sin ningún peligro a nuestro alrededor, es cierto que solo iba a poder verlo una vez al mes cuando pudiéramos ir a Hogsmeade, pero yo sabía que Harry encontraría la manera de poder reunirnos más seguido. Y yo esperaba ansiosa poder reunirme nuevamente con el.

Luna ,que también estaba sentada a nuestra mesa, parecía aún más distraída que yo, intenté entablar conversación con ella, pero al parecer estaba en otra dimensión, pero en el último momento me miró con esos tremendos ojos azules y me dijo:

-Draco Malfoy no ha dejado de mirarte ni un segundo- Entonces inmediatamente levanté la vista hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, y efectivamente Malfoy no me quitaba la vista de encima. Él también se encontraba cursando su último año, al igual que Zabini y Parkinson, eso era algo que no me lo esperaba, no pensé que ellos continuarían en Hogwarts, pero tampoco me importaba mucho así que muy desafiante hice lo mismo, lo miré intensamente para ver si así me dejaba tranquila, pero lo que no tenía previsto era el nerviosismo que sus ojos causaron en mí, ¿desde cuando Malfoy se había puesto tan guapo? Un momento ¿por qué demonios estaba yo pensando en él de esa forma? Y sin poder resistirlo más bajé la mirada mientras sentía como la sangre se concentra en mis mejillas y entonces para hacerlo aún más incómodo Luna se me quedó mirando divertida para luego susurrarme

-Malfoy te pone nerviosa- Y por algún motivo que no pude descubrir, no fui capaz de negarlo.

*.*.*.*.

[n/a]

Hola!

Bueno, primero debo aclarar que esta es mi segunda cuenta aquí en , es algo así como una doble identidad. Puede que me conozcan como Florentina, autora de Ojos de Cielo y Pecosa, pero lamentablemente olvidé mi contraseña y no se porqué motivo no me llega el mail para cambiarla, quiero que sepan que terminaré esa historia, es más, ya tengo el epilogo listo, sólo me falta darle los últimos detalles al capitulo final, creo que si no puedo recuperar mi antigua cuenta, lo publicaré aquí, aunque no estoy segura si funcionaría :/

Ahora he vuelto con este nuevo proyecto que ha estado en mi mente durante meses, aun no se si lo continuaré eso depende de los review s que reciba, ya saben que todo lo que escribo es para ustedes, de modo que si esta historia no tiene éxito, no hay motivos para continuarla.

Espero verlos pronto

Besos


	2. 01

**Sentimientos y Sonrisas**

Me desperté sintiéndome sumamente cansada, mientras me reprochaba mentalmente por haber comido tanto durante la cena de bienvenida, eso siempre me dejaba exhausta.

Me sorprendió que hubiera tanto silencio, por lo que rápidamente me incorporé para dirigirme al baño, pero para mi sorpresa, la habitación estaba completamente desierta, lo cual solamente podía significar una cosa: llegaría tarde a pociones.

No tenía tiempo para ducharme, así que rápidamente me vestí tomé mi mochila y salí disparada de los dormitorios hacia las mazmorras, por suerte, el profesor Slughorn aún no llegaba, así que pude acomodarme en un espacio libre que quedaba junto a Hermione.

-¡gracias por despertarme!- le reproché

-Ginny no me veas con esa cara-comenzó a decirme Hermione- yo intenté despertarte, como buena amiga que soy, pero tu estabas tan dormida que ni te inmutaste- yo iba a seguir reprochando pero entonces el profesor llegó y tuvimos que guardar silencio.

Esa clase la teníamos con Slytherin, pero para mi fortuna, Luna no estaba a mi lado para molestarme con Malfoy, además él no había llegado aún (no que yo estuviera pendiente de él, o tal vez sí, pero nadie tenía porqué saberlo)

El profesor comenzó a ponernos en parejas para realizar la poción envejecedora, sonreí internamente, yo ya había preparado esa poción una vez, le ayudé a los gemelos cuando quisieron colarse para participar en el torneo de los tres magos hacía cuatros años atrás, no era tan complicado. Slughorn nos explicó que la idea era que las casas interactuaran así que la mayoría de las parejas estarían compuestas por un alumno de Slytherin y otro de Gryffindor, pero como yo era la última de la lista, y una de las mejores de mi clase, el profesor me dejó trabajar sola, a diferencia de Hermione que le tocó ser pareja con Zabini, lo cual la puso de un humor de los mil demonios. Sin duda mi primer día del año escolar marchaba de maravillas, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Comencé a trabajar tranquilamente en mi poción, la verdad es que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor, pociones me encantaba, era una de mis asignaturas favoritas, tenía excelentes calificaciones y ahora que teníamos otro profesor todo iba de maravilla, aunque con Snape aprendí todo lo que se, así que el crédito va para él. Siempre lo consideré un excelente profesor, nunca se lo diría a ninguno de mis amigos, pero a pesar de que era bastante estricto, era sin duda, el mejor.

Estaba concentradamente trabajando en mi poción, cuando de pronto alguien entró al salón, yo estaba muy entretenida revolviendo mi poción en la dirección de las agujas del reloj, por lo que no me digné a mirar para ver de quién se trataba, pero cuando sentí una exquisita fragancia masculina que pasó por mi lado, no pude más que levantar la vista de golpe para encontrarme con la mirada de Malfoy. Inmediatamente me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza tratando de tapar mi rostro con mi cabello. No podía creer que me había sonrojado a causa de Malfoy ¡por segunda vez! Nuevamente agradecí que Luna no se encontrara en esta clase conmigo, así no tenía que soportar sus comentarios.

Malfoy fue hasta el escritorio del profesor. Yo inmediatamente traté de concentrarme nuevamente en mi trabajo y no volví a mirarlo otra vez, hasta que, para mi desgracia, Slughorn me llamó:

-¿señorita Weasley le importaría trabajar con el señor Malfoy?- me preguntó. Yo apenas logré asentir, completamente sorprendida, aunque al fin y al cabo era de esperarse que me pusiera a trabajar con él, yo estaba sola y en el salón sólo había veinte calderos y hasta el momento diecinueve parejas, así que naturalmente tendría que trabajar con él. Rápidamente bajé la vista y comencé a cortar las raíces de Mandrágora, intenté poner toda mi concentración en ello aunque sinceramente, me sentía bastante torpe bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy, el cual se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de mirarme ni un sólo segundo.

-deja eso- me dijo con la intención de quitarme el cuchillo de las manos- yo corto las raíces mientras tu añades el extracto de ortigas- me dijo como si se lo estuviese explicando a un niño de cinco años. Esto obviamente me molestó mucho, así que no permití que me quitara el cuchillo, lo mantuve firmemente apretado en mi mano, y haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol le dije:

-no te preocupes, yo ya empecé a cortar las raíces, así que mejor tu te encargas del extracto de ortigas- no iba a dejar que me dejara la tarea más fácil, cortar las raíces era una tarea muy minuciosa, no era sólo llegar y cortar. Yo era buena en pociones, no tenía porqué tratarme como una tarada- además ya preparé esta poción una vez-agregué con prepotencia.

-como quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para después dirigirse a uno de los estantes en donde estaba el extracto. Me sorprendió no escuchar ningún insulto de su parte, yo ya tenía varias frases irónicas preparadas para él, pero me las tuve que tragar todas, ya que no había motivos para tratarlo mal si el prácticamente me había ignorado.

Trabajamos toda la clase en silencio, lo cual no estuvo tan mal, fuimos los primeros en terminar (causando la furia de Hermione) fuimos a entregarle la poción al profesor y estábamos listos para irnos, ya que el profesor había dicho que a medida que termináramos nuestras pociones podríamos retirarnos, pero antes de que pudiéramos tomar nuestras cosas el profesor nos hizo una seña con la mano indicándonos que nos detuviéramos, yo me quedé ahí parada, esperando lo que el profesor tenía que decirnos, pero al parecer Malfoy no había visto al profesor, ya que continuó guardando sus cosas. Tuve la intención de tocarle el hombro para decirle que el profesor tenía algo que decirnos, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, sentí su mano en mi cintura, mientras me pedía permiso para pasar por detrás de mi. Se me aceleró la respiración inmediatamente, y seguramente me sonrojé, pero de todas formas, traté de controlarme, giré mi rostro y le dije que el profesor quería decirnos algo. Pero para mi desgracia, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía cuando me giré hacia él, por lo que pude sentir su aliento rosando mis mejillas cuando dijo algo que no alcancé a captar, estaba demasiado nerviosa y al mismo tiempo reprochándome mentalmente por mi estúpida reacción.

-han realizado un excelente trabajo- comenzó a decirnos Slughorn- deberían considerar la posibilidad de ser pareja durante el resto del año.

-puede ser-sentí como decía Malfoy detrás de mi, con su manó aún en mi cintura, y yo más roja que un tomate.

-señorita Weasley ¿se encuentra bien?- me preguntó el profesor, causando que prácticamente toda la clase se volteara a verme

-estoy bien profesor-murmuré mientras tomaba mi mochila, buscando desesperadamente algo que hacer además de estar parada ahí mientras Malfoy aún no me soltaba y el resto de los alumnos se nos quedaban viendo sorprendidos.

-nos vemos profesor Slughorn- dijo Malfoy, y luego se fue, yo esperé unos segundos para salir, no quería encontrarme con él a la salida, aunque dudo que me hubiese estado esperando, o algo por el estilo, pero de todas formas esperé, hasta que no pude soportar más la intensa mirada de Hermione, la cual seguramente me asaltaría con preguntas en nuestra próxima clase.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Luna, estaba evitando a Herms, no quería hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido en pociones. Estaba segura que si le decía que últimamente Malfoy me ponía nerviosa (sí, ya lo había admitidito) se lo contaría a Harry, y obviamente yo no quería eso. Ya me había salvado de sus preguntas en Transformaciones sentándome con Colin y no quería hablar del tema en ese momento, ¡ni en ningún otro momento!

-¿Cómo han estado tus clases?- me preguntó Luna mientras comía alegremente, a veces me costaba entender como era posible que Luna siempre estuviera feliz, cada acción que realizaba estaba marcada por la felicidad, algunas veces me gustaría ser como ella

-bastante bien- le respondí- ¿y las tuyas?

-¡excelentes! En la mañana tuve cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con Hagrid, estuvo de maravilla, ya sabes que las criaturas mágicas y yo nos llevamos muy bien, creo que en mi otra vida debí haber sido un unicornio… o un hipogrifo….-y entonces Luna se sumergió en uno de esos trances que suelen darle cuando se emociona hablando sobre criaturas mágicas, me reí divertida de sus ocurrencias y seguí almorzando. Pero los trances de Luna no eran eternos y de pronto me pregunto:

-¿hoy tenías pociones verdad?

-si, a la primera hora-respondí tratando de sonar lo más casual posible

-¿con Slytherin?

-sip

-¿con Draco Malfoy?

-él es de Slytherin por lo que es natural que estuviera en la clase Luna- respondí un tanto nerviosa. Luna se me quedó viendo, con esa mirada tan penetrante que tiene. A veces me preguntaba si estaba leyendo mis pensamientos, lo cual en esos momentos me aterró, porque no podía sacar de mi cabeza al idiota de Malfoy. Aproveché que Luna se paró de la mesa a buscar un salero para echarse sal en el hombro izquierdo mencionando algo sobre la mala suerte, e intenté localizarlo discretamente con la mirada. No me fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba casi frente a mí, y en cierta forma resaltaba, con su cabello platinado y su palidez casi alarmante. No me miró ni un solo segundó así que me di el lujo de mirarlo descaradamente. Ok si era guapo, muy guapo, ¡demasiado! ¿Y eso qué? No porque fuera lindo iba a lograr volverme loca ¡no señor! Aunque debo admitir que me causó mucha gracia verlo refunfuñar mientras le sacaba las arvejas a su ensalada. Dejé de mirarlo cuando Luna volvió a sentarse enfrente de mí, tapándome la visión.

-Disculpa si interfiero entre tu y Draco Malfoy, pero no hay otro asiento desocupado-dijo mi amiga, para después reírse de su propio comentario. Al parecer me dijo eso sólo bromeando, y yo podría haber pasado desapercibida, pero me atoré con el almuerzo y comencé a toser mientras sentía que me faltaba el aire, y entonces Luna supo que había dado en el clavo.

-¡oh! ¡Entonces de verdad lo estabas mirando!- dijo mientras abría los ojos como platos- ¿te gusta?- me preguntó –es atractivo, no te culpo, es más creo que hasta te daría mi aprobación

-¡Luna!- dije tratando de regular mi respiración- claro que no me gusta, yo estoy con Harry, ¿lo recuerdas?

-claro que sí, no dejaste de hablar de él durante todo el viaje a Hogwarts- me dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- Pero eso no quiere decir que te pueda gustar otra persona, no tiene nada de malo, la carne es débil…

-definitivamente eres una pésima influencia para mi- Luna sólo sonrió- ya debo irme, tengo clases con Hagrid

-¿con Slytherin?

-¡Luna!

-sólo bromeaba- me dijo sin poder evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Como prácticamente escapé de las preguntas de Luna, sin siquiera haber terminado mi almuerzo, llegué algunos minutos adelantada a la cabaña de Hagrid. Estuve conversando con él un rato, hasta que comenzaron a llegar el resto de los estudiantes. Pero esta vez no pude esconderme de Herms. A penas me vio me tomó del brazo, nos alejamos del grupo de estudiantes y comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Malfoy?- me preguntó bastante enojada

-¡Nada Herms!- le dije un tanto sorprendida por su actitud- y no me veas así, yo no he hecho nada malo- agregué.

-¡ya lo se!- me dijo relajando un poco el tono, pero no del todo- es sólo que se me hace muy raro el comportamiento de Malfoy, ¿a ti no? Digo, si hasta pareciera que fue agradable contigo, ¿no estará tramando algo? Debes tener cuidado Ginny, con Malfoy nunca se sabe, deberías alejarte de él por tu propio bien.- dijo como si Malfoy fuera la peor persona del mundo, lo que honestamente me molestó mucho ¿Por qué todo el mundo se daba el derecho de juzgarlo sin apenas conocerlo? Yo jamás lo había juzgado, es cierto que en cierta forma lo odiaba y había intercambiado uno que otro insulto con él, pero decidir si era una buena persona o no, creo que no era mi asunto y mucho menos el de Hermione, tal vez Malfoy se había cansado de ser tan antipático y tenía planeado pasar su último año en Hogwarts en paz, si eso era cierto, yo no tenía ningún problema, y no me pondría a sospechar cuales serían sus verdaderas intenciones, lo encontraba estúpido, así que le contesté a Hermione que no exagerara, que tal vez Malfoy no era tan malo como todos pensaban y que no se preocupara tanto por mí, pues yo podía cuidarme sola.

-no es para que te pongas así-comenzó a decirme con ese tono que a veces me molestaba tanto. Yo iba a seguir alegando, pero por suerte la clase empezó y ya no tuve tiempo empezar una discusión con Hermione.

La semana se me pasó muy rápido, lo cual fue estupendo, ya que el sábado teníamos nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade y por fin me reuniría con Harry. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de verlo y la espera me ponía muy ansiosa.

Era jueves y por alguna razón me desperté más temprano de lo normal, así que después de ducharme y vestirme bajé al gran comedor y pude desayunar tranquilamente por primera vez en esa semana. Luna no tardó en llegar a sentarse a mi lado, lo primero que me preguntó fue si tenía clases con Slytherin otra vez.

-Si, Pociones y Orientación vocacional (1) son las únicas clases que tengo con Malfoy, digo, con Slytherin- inmediatamente me sonrojé, ¡maldita sea!, ni siquiera mi subconsciente me dejaba en paz. Luna se rió de mí y después añadió, que era una lástima porque probablemente pasar más tiempo con Draco Malfoy me serviría para "aclara mis sentimientos"

-Luna, yo no tengo ninguna clase de "sentimientos" hacia el hurón-empecé a decirle-simplemente me sorprendió su actitud, eso es todo. Se me hizo raro que, teniendo la oportunidad, no me molestó, ni me insultó como siempre lo ha hecho durante los últimos…seis años

-¿cómo está eso?- me preguntó con tono ofendido- ¡no me has contado nada!

Y entonces le conté lo sucedido en la clase de Pociones (omitiendo algunas partes, claro). Traté de sonar lo más desinteresada posible, pero Luna me conoce tan bien, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que me ponía todo eso.

-bueno, supongo que hoy tendrás que volver a evaluar el comportamiento de Draco Malfoy- dijo finalmente mi amiga- y ya veremos que hacer- agregó con una sonrisa

-nada de eso Luna, no hay nada que hacer, es más ya no voy a darle más vueltas al asunto, lo ignoraré, me concentraré única y exclusivamente en la clase y eso será todo, no es necesario armar todo un lío por el comportamiento civilizado de cierto…individuo. Dije rápidamente mientras me ponía en pie para irme a clases

-pero no hay ninguna clase de sentimientos involucrados ¿verdad?- me dijo-ya veremos que hacemos- repitió Luna sonriendo enigmáticamente

-nos vemos Luna-le dije sin ánimos de seguir hablando sobre Malfoy y me encaminé hacia las mazmorras. Me senté casi al último, sola. No quería sentarme al lado de Hermione después de nuestra "casi pelea". Sinceramente, no sabía como reaccionaría si me seguía hablando sobre Malfoy.

Pocos minutos después el profesor llegó y la clase comenzó, aunque esta ve no tuvimos que preparar ninguna poción, si no que trabajamos en una composición acerca de las propiedades de las pociones que habíamos aprendido el año pasado. Lo bueno fue que trabajamos individualmente, por lo que terminé bastante rápido, pero esta vez el profesor no nos había dado permiso para retirarnos así que me dedique a…pensar en las musarañas.

Cuando ya por fin los demás comenzaron a entregar sus informes, el profesor nos dijo que debíamos pensar en quien sería nuestra pareja de trabajo durante el resto del año, preferiblemente no de la misma casa, por todo ese asunto de la interacción y la buena convivencia entre los alumnos. Para mi todo eso era una reverenda estupidez. Por miles de años había existido cierta rivalidad entre las distintas casa de Hogwarts, lo cual no era algo malo, sino interesante, entretenido y emocionante, no se por qué ahora los profesores pretendían que todo fuera paz y amor ¡que aburrido!

-necesito que para la próxima clase las parejas ya estén conformadas, así que tienen estos minutos que quedan para ponerse de acuerdo.- Inmediatamente levanté la mirada buscando a Malfoy y el muy idiota me estaba mirando, así que antes de que viera como me sonrojaba comencé a guardar mis cosas apresuradamente castigándome mentalmente por el estúpido impulso que tuve de mirarlo. Intenté salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Jamás le hubiese pedido a Malfoy que fuera mi pareja de trabajo, aunque si bien era al único al cual podría habérselo pedido pues era con el único que había trabajado antes. También estaba Zabini, había conversado un par de veces con él, era agradable, pero aparentemente ya tenía pareja: Parkinson, eran más alumnos de Slytherin por lo que el profesor los dejó trabajar juntos.

No supe porqué pero empecé a sentirme sumamente incómoda, no me gustaba como Malfoy me miraba, tan…intensamente, además ya todos estaban saliendo y yo aún no terminaba de guardar mis cosas, para cuando terminé sólo quedaban Malfoy y otros slytherins más. Así que salí apresuradamente del salón sin mirar atrás. No me importaba quedarme sin pareja y trabajar sola por el resto del año. Pero aparentemente, sí tendría pareja

-¡Weasley!- sentí como Malfoy me llamaba, me detuve pero no me di vuelta. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.- Esto…tu… ¿tienes pareja?- me preguntó atropelladamente, pero…un momento… ¿Malfoy estaba tan nervioso como yo lo estaba? Esperé hasta que estuvo a mi lado y le contesté:

-yo…no, no tengo pareja todavía- le dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila e indiferente posible. Malfoy se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenándoselo un poco, moró a ambos lados del pasillo, el cual convenientemente estaba desierto y luego me dijo:

-se mi pareja, la clase anterior trabajamos bastante bien y creo que no estaría tan mal después de todo.

Me sorprendió la forma en que lo dijo, tan seguro de si mismo, no era pregunta, era una afirmación, nunca tan severo como una orden pero parecía como si lo hubiese practicado o algo por el estilo, Yo no le contesté inmediatamente, aún esperaba que comenzara a burlarse de mi, pero después de algunos momentos en los cuales simplemente me miró expectante finalmente le respondí

-de acuerdo, no creo que sea tan malo- y sin poder evitarlo le sonreí, y lo que fue aún peor…él me sonrió de vuelta, Draco Malfoy me regaló una hermosa sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento por varios minutos.

*.+*.+*.+*.+*

**(1)**Orientación Vocacional: clase que tienen los alumnos que cursan su último año en Hogwarts. Básicamente trata sobre distintas opciones académicas que puedan tener los alumnos después de terminar sus estudios en el colegio, probablemente saben de lo que hablo ¿verdad? Necesitaba inventar esta clase, después sabrán por qué.

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo que espero sea del agrado de todos, Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review, espero que ahora sean más, Si no es por el nuevo capítulo, por lo menos por mi cumpleaños ok? xD porque para que vean lo buena persona que soy, hoy es mi cumpleaños ^^ y me hice el tiempo para publicar un nuevo capítulo =D

Ahora no se si hacer el siguiente desde la perspectiva de Draco o continuar con Ginny :/ pero ya veré como sigo

Que estén muy bien

Besos

Mila


End file.
